Revised: Shadows of Our Past: Book One: Forgotten Love
by Wildfire10
Summary: Darkkit is a little kit, son of Lightheart, the picture of normalcy, yet he can't help thinking he's a little different from Dovekit, yet he and Pheasantkit are so much alike. Why doesn't Ratstorm accept him and his brother as much as Dovekit? Lost and confused, Darkkit is beginning to forget the meaning of kin. Will he ever uncover it?
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **ShadeClan**

 **Leader: Pinestar- black tom with icy blue eyes**

 **Apprentice- Applepaw**

 **Deputy: Tawnyfur- dark brown she-cat with black patches and green eyes**

 **Medicine Cat: Blackfeather- black tom with dark gray eyes**

 **Warriors**

 **Dustfur- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

 **Duskfoot- black she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes**

 **Olivetail- dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes**

 **Apprentice- Birdpaw  
**

 **Lynxfoot- gray tabby tom with yellow eyes**

 **Velvetfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes**

 **Ratstorm- dark gray tom with yellow eyes**

 **Apprentice- Foxpaw  
**

 **Ivyfoot- dark brown, almost black she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Hissingshine- black tom with reddish-amber eyes**

 **Apprentice- Robinpaw  
**

 **Poolshadow- shadowy gray she-cat with pool blue eyes**

 **Apprentice- Thornpaw**

 **Bloodwhisker- dark brown she-cat with a dark red sheen to her fur, amber eyes**

 **Lightheart- pale gray she-cat with dark brown paws and green eyes**

 **Brackenwing- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

 **Snakefall- black tom with a dark brown muzzle and sea-foam eyes**

 **Oaktail- brown tabby tom with black ear-tips, gray eyes**

 **Apprentice- Wingpaw**

 **Deerpelt- dark brown tabby she-cat with a brown underbelly and chest, icy blue eyes**

 **Toadstripe- black tom with ginger stripe, yellow eyes**

 **Nightclaw- black she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentices**

 **Robinpaw- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Foxpaw- russet she-cat with brown paws, yellow eyes**

 **Birdpaw- dark gray she-cat with brown and black flecks, amber eyes**

 **Applepaw- big black tom with brown leg socks and paws, blue eyes**

 **Thornpaw- dark brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes**

 **Wingpaw- black she-cat with dark blue eyes**

 **Queens**

 **Lightheart- pale gray she-cat with dark brown paws and green eyes, nursing Ratstorm's kits, Darkkit (dark gray tom with faintly darker tabby stripes and yellow eyes), Dovekit (gray she-cat with green eyes), Pheasantkit (big brown and red tom with light sapphire blue eyes)**

 **Elders**

 **None**

 **MistClan**

 **Leader: Sparrowstar- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a brown-tinted tail**

 **Deputy: Shortfall- pale gray tom with amber eyes and a stub-tail**

 **Medicine Cat: Foxcry- ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Apprentice- Frogpaw**

 **Warriors**

 **Sandfur- pale ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes**

 **Firecloud- ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Junipertail- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Fallowclaw- black tom with dark green eyes**

 **Swiftfrost- white tom with green eyes**

 **Rivertail- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Nettlesong- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice- Emberpaw  
**

 **Flamestripe- reddish-ginger tom with amber eyes**

 **Tawnywhisker- tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown, black, and white patches, green eyes**

 **Longstripe- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Brindlepelt- mottled brown she-cat with green eyes  
**

 **Troutwater- gray tom with light blue eyes**

 **Suncry- golden and ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Birchstone- brown tabby tom with white v-neck and paws, green eyes**

 **Mosswish- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Mothtail- pale ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes**

 **Waspfall- golden tabby tom with green eyes**

 **Apprentice- Hawkpaw  
**

 **Blazefire- black and silver tom with blazing amber eyes**

 **Apprentice- Frostpaw  
**

 **Addertooth- black tom with white underbelly and icy blue eyes**

 **Thrushblaze- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Brackenleg- russet tom with white underbelly and blue eyes**

 **Driftcloud- gray and white she-cat with fierce yellow eyes**

 **Apprentices**

 **Hawkpaw- fox-colored she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Frostpaw- white she-cat with dark ginger stripes, light green eyes**

 **Emberpaw- pale ginger she-cat with light gray paws, dark green eyes**

 **Skypaw- white and gray she-cat with a golden-tipped tail, amber eyes  
**

 **Queens**

 **Snowsong- white she-cat with amber eyes, nursing Smokesplash's kits, Cedarkit (gray tom with a dark gray underbelly, amber eyes), and Smokekit (dark gray tom with white paws and amber eyes)**

 **Fawnwish- reddish-brown she-cat with white ear-tips, green eyes, nursing Shortfall's kits, Briarkit (pale gray tabby she-kit with amber eyes), and Webkit (gray-brown tom with green eyes)**

 **Elders**

 **Whitestalker- white tom with a black tail-tip, green eyes, retired early due to badly injured leg**

 **Willowfur- brown she-cat with blue eyes**

 **FireClan**

 **Leader: Jaystar- blue-silver tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Brightfrost- fiery ginger she-cat with gray eyes**

 **Medicine Cat: Rosepool- pale ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes**

 **Warriors**

 **Sparrowstorm- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Stormfire- fiery ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes**

 **Treewhisker- fox-colored tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Streamclaw- blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes**

 **Apprentice- Lightningpaw  
**

 **Dogfur- bright ginger tom with gray eyes**

 **Apprentice- Stonepaw  
**

 **Rainfire- reddish-ginger tom with white flecks and gray eyes**

 **Twigpath- fox-colored tom with green eyes and a ginger tail-tip**

 **Lowpelt- dark ginger tom with a white underbelly and green eyes**

 **Leopardpelt- ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Rabbitspring- pale ginger and white tom with dark blue eyes**

 **Quickleap- fiery ginger tom with one white paw and gray eyes**

 **Kestrelwish- bright blue-silver tom with amber eyes**

 **Iceflame- white she-cat with one ginger ear and dark blue eyes**

 **Dawnblaze- dusky gray she-cat with green eyes**

 **Windmist- pale ginger she-cat with light blue eyes**

 **Runningstreak- reddish-ginger tom with one white streak on his face, dark blue eyes**

 **Tallfoot- reddish-ginger tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice- Breezepaw  
**

 **Cloudbreeze- white long-furred she-cat with dark blue eyes**

 **Larktail- dark gray she-cat with icy blue eyes  
**

 **Eaglewing- silver tom with gray paws and blue eyes  
**

 **Vixenpelt- ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes and a white muzzle  
**

 **Swiftface- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Gingerbracken- ginger tom with yellow eyes**

 **Apprentices**

 **Breezepaw- white tom with gray tips to his fur and dark blue eyes**

 **Stonepaw- gray tom with amber eyes**

 **Lightningpaw- bright ginger tom with yellow eyes**

 **Queens**

 **Stormfire- fiery ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, nursing Dogfur's kit, Reedkit (bracken-colored tabby tom with yellow eyes)**

 **Elders**

 **Mistyheart- pale ginger she-cat with gray eyes**

 **Talonwing- fox-colored tabby tom with a ginger muzzle and dark blue eyes, retired early due to hip disorder**

 **Micefur- gray she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Prologue**

The night was cold and dark; moonless. Her eyes strained to stay open, as it was terribly late. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she sensed the presence of another cat close by her, but she said nothing, keeping her jaw clenched shut tightly. She inclined her chin, looking up into the deep gaze of another she-cat, whose pelt was shadowed as she stood just within the nursery. She could feel the small, warm body of her kitten, Dovekit, and hoped that the newcomer would not disturb her sleeping.

The shadowed cat set down two kittens who squirmed somewhat in her jaws. They were small, scrawny, but they were strong, their breathing well off. The figure's voice was nearly a whisper of the wind as she murmured, "I found these two kittens by the river, Lightheart. I believe they are yours."

Lightheart glanced over the two kits at her brown paws, bending forward and picking each by the scruff of the neck, setting them down at her side, beside Dovekit. "Thank you," she replied softly once they were in place. "I will watch them better from now on." She paused, her ears turning forward, as the sound of a restless warrior met her. The pale gray queen was silent for a long moment, looking over her shoulder at the sleeping form of Nightclaw, her friend and denmate.

Lightheart curled her tail around the kittens and looked up to say something more to the figure, but she was gone. There wasn't hardly a trace that she had ever been there, and Lightheart closed her jaws, turning her green gaze on the three kits tucked at her side. "My kits," she murmured, resting her head gently down on her paws. Sleepiness began to overtake her as she added, "My strong, brave little warriors… Darkkit, Pheasantkit, and Dovekit…"


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

A cold, leaf-fall wind settled over the ShadeClan camp. Even in the comfortable nursery of brambles, Darkkit had to fluff up his fur to have even a chance of keeping warm. The sun hadn't quite crested over the horizon, past the trees, yet, so the morning dew wasn't offering much help, either. Darkkit's dark tabby pelt was almost lost in the shadows of the nursery, his nose peeking out of the exit as he listened to the sounds of the older cats. Darkkit glanced over his shoulder at his denmates, who were curled up in tight balls, pressed against their mothers, and shuddered at a cold chill. Just as he began to consider going back to Lightheart, Dovekit, and Pheasantkit to keep warm, he heard the call of the deputy, Tawnyfur.

Watching the dark brown, black-patched she-cat bound toward the meeting place, Darkkit strained his ears, though he didn't really need to; her voice was crisp and clear, and carried well. He observed the Shade Pool, a raised patch of earth with a pool of pristine water where deputies and leaders shared news with the Clan. The water appeared dark from his vantage point, however, without the sun capable of reflecting off of the water's surface. Tawnyfur stood beside it, now, her tail sweeping back and forth casually, its tip almost touching the pool water but missing by half a whisker-length. Tawnyfur always stood and walked with purpose, her shoulders drawn and her chin high. The proud she-cat was one of Darkkit's mentors, or so he liked to think. He would intently listen and watch her as she directed the Clan, exhilarated by the idea that maybe, one day, he would be able to stand in the same place, doing the same.

"Dustfur, take Velvetfur, Olivetail, and Birdpaw out on a dawn patrol. I will lead a hunting patrol consisting of Brackenwing, Foxpaw, and Snakefall at the far side of the territory, near the Moontrees. Deerpelt, take a patrol to the off-territory border with Robinpaw, Hissingshine, and Duskfoot," Tawnyfur spoke with such ease that Darkkit envied her. Would he ever be able to direct cats in such a way, to be confident in all of his doings? He sighed dreamily, imagining what he often did: being deputy.

Then, reality came to him. How was he supposed to be deputy if he couldn't even go out of camp? Darkkit twitched his tail back and forth, watching Foxpaw as the russet she-cat followed the three warriors leading her patrol out of the camp. Her eyes were bright as usual, and Darkkit frowned, feeling a spike of frustration. "Apprentices are so lucky," he hissed under his breath, watching her tail disappear out through the gorse tunnel.

A paw touched Darkkit's shoulder and he whipped around, his fur lifting as he prepared to cry out, but he forced it down, blushing with embarrassment as he realized that it was only Nightclaw's kit, Thornkit. The dark brown tabby tom withdrew his black paw, setting it down, chuckling at his reaction. Darkkit shrugged off his feelings and laughed with him, feeling better, now. Thornkit grinned and purred, "At least we don't have to search the elders for ticks! What a yucky task!" Darkkit purred agreement, feeling a grin across his face as well.

Their playfulness was shot down when a growl came from Applekit, Thornkit's brother, "Can you keep it down? _Some_ of us are trying to sleep here." The big black kitten's blue eyes were glaring, his fur lifting somewhat on his shoulders with his agitation.

Darkkit kept his chin high, determined not to feel intimidated, even though he was three moons younger than Applekit and his siblings. "It's dawn! Try getting up, lazy fur-ball!" he replied, a stern scowl on his face. He was imitating his mother, Lightheart, who often gave her kittens a look such as that.

As soon as Applekit rose from his spot, Darkkit's confidence evaporated and his ears flattened. It took all his willpower not to shrink away as Applekit approached him, looming over him. "What did you call me?" he snarled, his lips pulled back. His stockier, taller self reminded Darkkit of how much smaller he was. After a few moments of returning glares, Darkkit finally turned his head away and shrank back, his tail curling between his legs.

Thornkit nudged Applekit away from his younger denmate. "Lay off, Applekit, and lighten up!" he exclaimed, giving him a warning glare. "Today is a wonderful day. We should enjoy it!" Applekit grumbled, glaring at the wall, and Darkkit adjusted his position, trying to regain his ability to stand up straight after the scare.

The soft padding of paws made the tom kits turn their heads. Dovekit was approaching them, her eyes closing as she yawned, shaking out gray fur. She asked them after the action was over, "What're you all doing?"

Darkkit exchanged a glance with Thornkit, and, deciding not to mention what had happened between him and Applekit, meowed, "Just finding out what's going on in the Clan." He smiled at his sister, finally fixing his posture and lifting his tail cheerfully. Applekit scoffed in disdain, but Darkkit ignored him, looking at Thornkit, who looked as if he was about to speak.

"We should get back to bed," Thornkit told his denmates. "Nightclaw would be furious if we woke her up with all of our racket." He trotted toward the black she-cat, Applekit following closely behind. The brothers didn't talk, laying down next to their mother and curling up to sleep, just as Thornkit had suggested.

Dovekit was grinning, watching them. "Applekit's so funny," she giggled, her eyes shining. It was the most absurd thing Darkkit had ever heard! He narrowed his eyes after blinking for a moment in surprise. Did she honestly _like_ that nasty mouse-brain?

Darkkit muttered disbelievingly, trying not to let Applekit and Thornkit hear, "He only treats Pheasantkit and me with scorn. How could you possibly think he was funny?" He gave his tail a little lash, clenching his jaw.

Dovekit gave him a blank look and shrugged. "He's nice to me. He makes jokes all of the time," she explained herself, staring at him as if it was he who had said the strange thing.

"Jokes!" Darkkit scoffed, glaring down at the ground now. He knew that Applekit would try something like this! He always isolated Darkkit and his brother. It was difficult enough to stay in the same den as the rude cat, let alone have his sister decide she liked him!

Dovekit opened her jaws to say something, her green eyes sharp and stern, imitating the same face Darkkit had tried to, earlier, but a loud call interrupted her, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather by the Shade Pool for a Clan meeting!"

Immediately, Nightclaw jolted awake, ears tucking back. "Oh no!" she gasped, staring at the exit. "I slept in too late!" She quickly began to lick her kits' fur straight before nudging them to their paws and bundling them toward the exit.

 _So today's the day_ , Darkkit thought to himself, not sure whether to be relieved or feel dread. Applekit, Wingkit, and Thornkit were about to be apprenticed, which meant that they would receive mentors and learn how to hunt and fight for the Clan. Darkkit was pleased that they would no longer be staying in the same den as him, but he was also disgusted by the thought that he would one day join them in the apprentices' den, to be cuffed and mistreated by Applekit, who would then have the right to. If Applekit was an older apprentice, he would know so much more than Darkkit. He would be able to show off whenever he wanted, and all of the other kittens would fall all over his paws! Then Darkkit would be left with no one. Nonetheless, he dragged his paws out of the den to watch the ceremony, sitting beside his father, Ratstorm, and curling his tail over his paws. Dovekit and Pheasantkit appeared beside him, their pelts brushing against his, reminding him how cold he had been.

Darkkit smoldered silently, glaring at Applekit from where he sat, the sounds of the camp reducing to murmurs. Applekit was such a mouse-heart! Why was he being apprenticed? All of the cats of the Clan must have had no clue of all of the cruel remarks he had made to the youngest toms of the nursery! How else would they possibly be able to accept him like this? Darkkit's tail lashed back and forth to signify his anger, and he was brought back to reality with a sharp nudge from Pheasantkit. Darkkit blinked a few times and turned his gaze on Pinestar, the ShadeClan leader, who was standing by the Shade Pool, black fur reflecting the sunlight that was now beginning to filter in.

Pinestar was partway through the introduction of the ceremony, and Darkkit felt the drag of guilt weighing upon him as he tuned in to it, "-now I shall do it. Thornkit, from this moment forward you shall be known as Thornpaw. Your mentor shall be Poolshadow. Poolshadow, you are a kind and generous cat, and I believe you will pass down all your knowledge to young Thornpaw." He looked at Poolshadow, who came forward, her blue eyes bright and shadowy-gray fur sleek. She stood beside the apprentice, who could hardly contain his excitement; trembling. Darkkit scowled. Poolshadow was one of the kindest cats in the Clan, and Thornpaw thought he was so awesome for receiving her as a mentor! He closed his eyes for a moment, scolding himself for thinking that way. Thornpaw was a good friend, and Darkkit should appreciate him for that.

Pinestar watched the apprentice and mentor for a moment, then called, "Wingkit, please step forward!" He gazed down at the black she-cat, who was nearly the spitting image of her mother. Wingkit moved forward, glancing at her brothers, looking ready to burst, as Pinestar continued, "Wingkit, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Wingpaw. Your mentor shall be Oaktail. Oaktail, you are a loyal and smart warrior, and I trust you to pass all that you know to Wingpaw." As soon as Pinestar said this, however, Wingpaw's head ducked down and her ears flattened, looking almost embarrassed. The she-cat dragged her paws forward, her tail twitching back and forth to reveal her nervousness, her shy gaze meeting her mentors. Oaktail murmured something that Darkkit didn't catch, though he'd imagine it was reassurance.

"Applekit," Pinestar called the large kit. Darkkit's ears perked and he couldn't help but lean in closer, as if it was necessary. He silently prayed to StarClan, their warrior ancestors, that Pinestar would give Ivyfoot to Applekit for a mentor. Ivyfoot was viewed as the strictest and meanest mentor in all of the Clan, and Darkkit would love to see how Applekit handled that. Applekit was already striding toward Pinestar, now, his chin lifted, so there was no need for the leader to tell him to step forward. Pinestar carried on, "From this day forward, you will be known as Applepaw." Darkkit held his breath, nearly quivering with anticipation. "I will be your mentor."

 _No!_ Darkkit could only stare in shock and horror as Applepaw grinned and touched noses with Pinestar, just as the other apprentices were to their mentors. "I will do my best to learn how to serve the Clan," Applepaw meowed, and Darkkit could tell he was making certain it was audible. Darkkit didn't know what to think! How could Applepaw, of all cats, receive Pinestar for a mentor? Having the leader for a mentor was a grand honor! It was certainly something that Applepaw didn't deserve! Darkkit clenched his jaw. Of course he got Pinestar, though. In the eyes of all of the other cats in the Clan, he was a handsome StarClan warrior ready to save them all!

Darkkit lifted his chin, determined to look confident. He squared his shoulders and walked toward the nursery, lifting his tail in the air. He didn't want Applepaw to think that he had won! The dark-brown-footed apprentice was already giving him a smug look, and Darkkit was tempted to run over there and claw it off his face. He came to his mother, Lightheart, who was crouching just within the nursery, keeping his gaze on the ground, hoping she wouldn't notice his mood. She didn't speak, though, staring out of the nursery. Strange. Usually, she always identified the moods of her kittens.

Darkkit shrugged that off and moved over to his nest. He laid down, pouting over this loss that had been completely out of his control. He heard Pheasantkit and Dovekit wandering back into the den. "I can't believe Pinestar took Applepaw to be his apprentice!" Dovekit was exclaiming, and Darkkit imagined her bright, shining eyes when she had told him she thought Applepaw was funny. "What an honor!"

Darkkit felt the gaze of his brother, Pheasantkit, who sometimes seemed omniscient to him. The big brown and red tom almost always seemed to know everything that was going on with each individual cat in a given area. Darkkit knew that Pheasantkit had to be aware of his mood, and wasn't surprised when he heard him suggest, "Why don't we play a game of moss-ball?"

There was a pause of consideration before Dovekit purred, "Sure. Why not?" Darkkit listened to them gather scraps of moss together, forming a small ball out of it. He expected the paw steps that followed, leading up to him, and felt Pheasantkit tap his side.

Darkkit looked up at Pheasantkit, scowling, and his brother angled his ears toward the moss-ball, taking one step back invitingly, and Darkkit sighed, staring into his light blue eyes. Pheasantkit smiled at him a little and nudged him to his paws, flicking his tail, beckoning. Reluctant, Darkkit pushed himself into a standing position, walking slowly toward Dovekit and the moss-ball. Pheasantkit nudged him gently, and Darkkit couldn't help but smile a little at his brother's attempts to cheer him up. Deciding to give him something rewarding in return, Darkkit blocked the ceremony from his mind, focusing on the game. Soon, he found himself having fun, purring and tossing the moss-ball around with his littermates excitedly. It had been quite the day already, and it wasn't even sunhigh.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

On this day, there was a gentle breeze passing through the ShadeClan camp. The sun was peaked in the sky, casting bright light upon the cats. Today was warmer than the last few, and the cats were relishing in it, basking on rocks in the clearing or sharing tongues with friends. A soft murmur could be heard from the camp, and Pinestar was seated beside the Shade Pool, observing his Clanmates with a small smile on his face, his icy blue eyes glittering warmly. Tawnyfur was crouched beside him, her paws tucked under her chest. Deputy and leader were conversing in their own quiet tones; a friendly conversation. The general mood was good, and every member, from elder to kit, could enjoy the feelings while they lasted.

A scampering kitten was seen, his dark gray tabby tail waving after him, his yellow eyes focused on his hiding spot: Behind the bracken fronds of the warriors' den. He hid beneath the shadows, using them to his advantage, and narrowed his eyes to slits so their glimmer wouldn't catch much attention. He stifled a giggle as he saw his sister's pale gray head emerge from the entrance of the nursery and tucked himself further behind the warriors' den, though he didn't have much room with the wall of the camp at his back, and lowered until his belly fur was brushing the ground. Dovekit, Pheasantkit, and Darkkit were playing hide-and-seek, Lightheart keeping a keen eye on them. They were excited to leave the nursery today due to the warmer temperatures, and she had permitted it.

Darkkit strained his ears for the sound of Dovekit's approaching paw-steps and was glad not to hear them. He was nervous, though; the meows of the warriors could be blocking that from him. He closed his eyes for a few moments, taking a deep breath through his nose so that it was quieter, and opened them again, peeking out to see what was going on now. He caught sight of Dovekit and Pheasantkit and understood that she had found his brother and they were now searching together. The big red and brown tom seemed unaffected by his being found first, as Pheasantkit was typically passive and quiet. Darkkit saw his pale blue eyes starting to turn in his direction and ducked back behind the warriors' den quickly, praying he hadn't been spotted.

The tabby blinked as he felt his tail-tip twitch uncomfortably and scowled, realizing that an itch had appeared at the base of his tail. He clenched his jaw, hoping that he wouldn't be caught due to the noisiness of his tail brushing against the wall of the warriors' den and camp. Darkkit stared at a leaf of bracken, trying to make himself study it to keep his attention away, but the effort wasn't doing much for him. He nearly squeaked when a growl sounded to his right, "What are you doing back here, runt?" Darkkit looked up to see who it was: Applepaw, of course! He bared his teeth and stifled a hiss of frustration. With this huge black and brown cat standing by him, there was no way he was not going to get caught!

Sure enough, Dovekit's head appeared and she proclaimed, "Found you!" her tail lifting and a playful grin on her face. Pheasantkit appeared after her, giving Darkkit a sympathetic look.

Darkkit cast a glare at Applepaw, snapping, "Could you not give away my position next time, mouse-brain?" Applepaw stiffened, his nose wrinkling as his lips curled, barely keeping back a snarl, and Darkkit felt satisfaction course through him. _Can't snarl at me when Dovekit is here, can you?_ he thought to himself and smirked at the apprentice.

As Applepaw opened his jaws to speak, Pheasantkit suddenly rammed into Darkkit, who gave a squeak of surprise. Darkkit pawed at him as he fell to the ground, purring playfully, trying to push his bigger brother off of him, who was practically squishing him. Applepaw took a few paces back when the scuffle began, and when Darkkit pushed Pheasantkit off, he found that Applepaw was looking away as if he was about to leave. Clever thinking, Pheasantkit, Darkkit thought to himself as he pulled himself to his paws, giving Pheasantkit an admiring look as his brother trotted toward Dovekit.

"Come on, Dovekit," Pheasantkit meowed, flicking his tail to his siblings for them to follow him. He nudged Dovekit gently out of the way so that he could move through the narrow gap between warriors' den and apprentices' den, not wanting to encounter any lazy warriors sleeping in the shade. Dovekit padded after him, and Darkkit was not far behind, smiling now. Applepaw had moved away from them by now and was disappearing into the apprentices' den. Darkkit glanced after him and caught sight of another black pelt. Applepaw was probably going in there to complain to his sister, Wingpaw. Darkkit's whiskers quivered in annoyance and he returned his eyes to his siblings, trying to turn his attention away from them.

Dovekit's green eyes were sparking with thought. "What should we do now?" she asked her brothers, turning her head to gaze at them, and the three paused nearby Dustfur and Olivetail, who were sharing tongues. They exchanged glances between one another, uncertain, and then, after a brief moment of thinking, Darkkit glanced toward the thorn tunnel that led out of the camp. He knew what he wanted to do, but he doubted his siblings would be okay with it, seeing as it was against the warrior code.

Fortunately, Pheasantkit had a better idea, and he suggested promptly, "Why don't we ask Father if he will tell us a story?" He looked toward Ratstorm, who was laying on a basking rock, his head rested on his paws and his tail tucked neatly to his side.

"Sure!" Dovekit accepted it and bounded toward Ratstorm, filled with new energy with an agenda. Pheasantkit and Darkkit followed after her more slowly, sharing amused looks. When they were, all three of them, at Ratstorm's side, Dovekit immediately requested, "Daddy, can you tell us a story?"

Ratstorm's normally sharp eyes turned soft and warm, and he nuzzled his daughter, purring, "Of course, Dovekit." He pulled his head away and sat up, his gaze switching to his sons, his expression changing. Darkkit was startled to find that the yellow eyes were not so kind, and he resisted the urge to flatten his ears. "Robinpaw wants you two."

Darkkit exchanged yet another look with Pheasantkit before replying, "Okay. I didn't really want to sit around, anyway." He twitched his tail, uncomfortable underneath that sharp stare, and walked toward the light brown tabby tom, who was standing by the nursery with fresh moss in his jaws. Lightheart was watching him just outside of it, having seen her kittens by Ratstorm, and sternly telling him that he was doing something wrong.

Darkkit was about to question what it was that Robinpaw wanted them for, but the apprentice replied, "Sorry, Darkkit, Pheasantkit, but I'm cleaning out the nursery for you. It'll have to wait." He cast the kittens a sympathetic look. "Maybe you two can visit Blackfeather and see if he wants any help." He turned his attention back to Lightheart, calmly protesting her accusations, while Darkkit and Pheasantkit strode away.

Darkkit fluffed up his fur as the breeze increased in intensity for a few moments, then relaxed as it petered out. Pheasantkit's tail was low, and he looked upset by something, his face creased. Darkkit felt a flutter of concern for his brother and nudged him gently. "Don't worry, Pheasantkit. We can do better than listen to a boring story, or visit Blackfeather and help him with smelly herbs!" He glanced around for a moment and waved his tail. Pheasantkit's face hadn't changed much, and Darkkit hoped that he could help with that. "Follow me." He led his brother toward the wall of the camp, hiding by the nursery. "Dovekit's not around," he whispered to him. "I think we can sneak out of camp, now."

Pheasantkit quickly frowned, not seeming to like the idea. "That's against the warrior code, Darkkit. You know that," he responded, shaking his head slowly. "Mom and Dad would be very angry if we did that." He glanced toward Ratstorm. "It seems we've already made Dad upset enough."

Darkkit snorted, "We're plenty old enough, now, Pheasantkit. We can show everyone that we can take care of ourselves!" He then smiled as his brother heaved a sigh and agreed with him, probably knowing that Darkkit wouldn't stop pestering him until he got his way. Darkkit purred in satisfaction and led his brother confidently through the shadows, soon escaping out of the camp. The two pushed their way through the dirtplace ferns and came into a clearing between pine trees. Darkkit stifled a gasp of excitement when he saw how huge the forest was. He could hardly contain himself, and his legs trembled as he led Pheasantkit through it eagerly.

The two young kittens cut their way through ferns, and the two could only stare in awe at all of the scenery. The sound of the branches rustling overhead was serene, and the ground was soft with pine needles and lush grasses. They came across a swamp and avoided it, finding the ground was soggy and wet, and kept on moving. There was the sound of birds twittering and mice scuffling, and the scents were amazing to their untrained noses. "Where should we go?" Pheasantkit asked him quietly, sounding flabbergasted by all that met his senses.

For a moment, Darkkit wasn't sure how to respond. He paused for a moment, blinking, before finally remembering a story of MistClan that Lightheart had once told them about. "Let's head toward the MistClan border," he meowed, making his way through the bushes to reach it. He couldn't hardly remember the story, but he hoped that he would see what she had been talking about when she described their territory. The smell of water hit Darkkit's nose, and the air was growing foggier, humidity increasing and causing their fur to feel as though moisture was clamping upon it. A dull roar of lapping water reminded Darkkit of a stream, as he had heard one before, behind the camp, but it was too loud to be one. _A river,_ he thought to himself when they broke their way out and saw the fast-moving waters. He bent down, licking it out of curiosity, and Pheasantkit followed his lead.

"I can't believe we didn't do this before," Darkkit purred to him, then remembered that they were at a border. He quickly swiveled his head around to look into MistClan territory at just the right time: a patrol's hazy figures were appearing, now. Darkkit snatched Pheasantkit and pulled him a little, and they scampered into a thorn bush. Pheasantkit gave a soft hiss of pain, struggling to stifle it, and Darkkit turned to him quickly, worried. Pheasantkit lifted a paw and Darkkit spotted a thorn upon it, which Pheasantkit began to lick, his sapphire-blue eyes wincing. The dark gray tabby attempted to help his brother pull it out, but Pheasantkit nudged him away, picking it out after a few more licks. Darkkit gave a contained purr, feeling a glow of admiration for his brother's ability to care for his own thorn.

The sound of voices met their ears: A MistClan she-cat was speaking, "Troutwater, calm down. We're _going_ to get water for Snowsong." She paused for a moment. "I'm certain we have the time to fish for her a little, too." Darkkit and Pheasantkit peered out at them and saw that she was a mottled brown, and her green eyes were turned on the river. A gray tom stood at her side, and his blue eyes turned to her.

"I just don't want Snowsong to die like Smokesplash," Troutwater sighed, his tail swishing back and forth and his eyes filled with anxiety. "He died before the kits were even born. If they lose their mother, too…"

The she-cat twitched her whiskers, looking back up at him for a moment. She nudged him comfortingly on the shoulder before looking over hers. "Addertooth! Thrushblaze! Are you two coming, or what?" she called, exasperation laced in her voice. A brown tabby she-cat and a black and white tom appeared, both carrying moss in their jaws. They dipped their heads and dropped the moss on the ground so that they could speak.

The tom meowed defensively, "Thrushblaze and I were just talking about Snowsong, okay?" He exchanged an irritated glance with Thrushblaze, who looked just as annoyed.

"It's alright, Addertooth, Thrushblaze. We're all worried about Snowsong," Troutwater reassured them, glancing at the two. "Brindlepelt feels the same. She just wants us to hurry on back." Each cat began to grab a piece of moss to soak it in the river water when he finished speaking. The tension in their voices stayed in Darkkit's mind as they did so, but his thoughts evaporated when Troutwater's head jerked up sharply and he dropped the moss. "Smell that?" he hissed under his breath to the others.

Brindlepelt lashed her mottled tail, and each cat dropped their moss on the ground. "ShadeClan!" she growled, baring her teeth in a snarl. The MistClan patrol bristled, each glaring into the forest before them. Darkkit's heart sounded in his ears and his breathing quickened. Could they have scented the kittens? Darkkit looked at Pheasantkit frantically, hoping his brother had an idea of what they should do, but the big red and brown tabby tom looked just as frightened as he did.

Addertooth's words didn't help with their fear: "If any ShadeClan patrol dares set foot in our territory, I'll flay them alive!" The MistClan warriors hissed their agreements, looking as if they meant it. Pheasantkit pressed close to Darkkit for a few moments before they both scrabbled away from the thorn bush, eyes wide in terror.

Darkkit could hardly hear over his pounding heart as he raced blindly through the forest. Twigs snapped under his paws and pine needles lashed his face, but he didn't care. He was dimly aware that Pheasantkit was at his heels, his main focus on escaping the enemy. Those MistClan cats had been terrifying! Darkkit and Pheasantkit were both scared out of their wits, and the forest suddenly didn't seem so friendly. Dark clouds were gathering on the horizon and the trees loomed with shadows. Thorns, brambles, and burrs clung to their fur, which was standing on end.

Darkkit didn't even notice the shadowy-gray form of Poolshadow until he rammed into her. He gasped, falling to the ground, trying to regain his breathing, but his lungs didn't seem to be working right. He flailed, his eyes closing tight, and finally began to slow down when his breathing returned to normal and he realized it had only been his Clanmate. He sat up, beginning to feel relief, but when he looked up into Poolshadow's pale blue eyes, his ears tucked back and he felt full of guilt. She glared at the kittens angrily, her tail lashing back and forth. "Sneaking out of camp, huh?" she growled ferociously, and they shrank away, pressing against each other like they were one-moon-old kittens.

Darkkit hissed, trying to move away from Poolshadow when she bent down to grab him, but he couldn't run. She snatched his scruff in his jaws and managed to fetch Pheasantkit, too. He struggled for a few moments, but to no avail, and soon the two kittens went limp like they did in their mother's jaws. Poolshadow carried them back toward camp, or, as Darkkit and Pheasantkit saw it, their imminent doom. "I knew we shouldn't have sneaked out," Darkkit's normally passive brother growled under his breath, and Darkkit winced, realizing that it had been his idea all along, after all, and therefore all his fault. Poolshadow came to the thorn tunnel and hurried on inside.

"My kits! Oh, my kits!" Lightheart cried, bounding toward them, her eyes stretched wide. She skidded to a halt beside them and Poolshadow set the two down before her. Darkkit lowered his head, ears drooping with shame, and stared at the ground. All of the Clan was watching, and Darkkit wanted to disappear so that he wouldn't have to worry about their staring eyes. Lightheart was sniffing at them, and her eyes narrowed with anger, preparing to scold them, but Pinestar appeared, and he looked eager enough to beat her to it.

"Darkkit! Pheasantkit!" Pinestar hissed, his eyes glaring down on them like two blazing suns. Darkkit whimpered softly upon seeing his role model so angry and he shrank beside Pheasantkit, pressing against him. Pinestar sniffed them and growled, "Decided to go for a swim, did you?" Pinestar's snarls were like scalding water to Darkkit, and he wanted to escape to the cool dark of the nursery, as it had grown all too hot, sitting in that spot. "I have enough to deal with to appease the Clan than to have kittens breaking the warrior code like this!" His tail lashed back and forth, his neck fur standing. His voice was condescending as he added, "Why don't you wait until you're apprentices before you go out into the forest like that, hm?"

Lightheart stepped in front of him, and Darkkit felt relief surge through him. He was glad to no longer see those blazing blue eyes. "Thank you, Pinestar. I will punish them appropriately," she promised, her tail sweeping Darkkit and Pheasantkit after her toward the nursery. Darkkit kept pressed against his brother's side, frightened of what that punishment would be. When they arrived inside of the nursery, he could tell it wouldn't be good by the air of it all. "You have embarrassed me!" Lightheart snapped at them. "How dare you run off like that? You two are staying in the nursery for a week! Do you know how worried the Clan was? Applepaw demanded that he be able to scour the territory for you!" There it was again. Applepaw's "saint-like" actions.

Darkkit stifled a huff of anger and waited until she turned to tend to Dovekit before walking toward the far side of the nursery, sitting down with his back turned to the others. He stared at the wall, his yellow eyes narrow. Applepaw? Worried? He doubted that. He was absolutely certain Applepaw had never been worried. Pheasantkit's voice broke into his smoldering, "Mom? What's Dovekit doing?" He sounded frightened, and Darkkit turned his head, ears lifting to listen.

Lightheart was laying in her nest, Dovekit standing beside her. Her head was turned to the side, away from Pheasantkit, and she wasn't letting him settle down beside her. "Go and sleep with Darkkit over there," she rejected him, sounding disgusted to even be speaking with him.

Pheasantkit's mouth opened in shock and he looked up at Lightheart, hoping for a sharp remark at Dovekit, but the pale gray cat said nothing in his defense. Instead, she snapped, "Listen to your sister, Pheasantkit. You two can sleep in the nest I made for you." Pheasantkit's ears flattened back and he turned away, walking over to his brother and sitting down beside him. Understanding his brother's feelings of hurt, Darkkit touched his nose to his shoulder, hoping to comfort him, but Pheasantkit seemed none the better for it.

They curled up together on the nest shortly after, and Darkkit felt somewhat comforted by Pheasantkit's soft pelt pressed against his. "At least we didn't get punished too badly, huh?" he attempted to cheer up the big red and brown kitten, who was staring at the dark wall. When he got no response, he paused for a moment, then added, "Don't worry, Pheasantkit. We'll be happy. We'll always have each other, even if the whole Clan is turned against us." Pheasantkit didn't speak but gave a tiny nod, accepting this statement, and Darkkit closed his eyes. He tried to shut out all that was going on, but it didn't work well. Both kittens were awake late into the night before sleep finally came.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Darkkit wasn't certain what the world was like outside of the nursery this morning. When he woke, his body ached, and he rolled onto his side, stretching out his legs on the ground, struggling to ignore their screams of protest. Pheasantkit wasn't at his side, and the cold was what was really getting to him. He gaped his jaws in a yawn before standing, grunting at the cramps in his legs. The ground was cold and hard, as the moss that Lightheart had given to Pheasantkit and Darkkit was thin and offered little comfort for a sleepy kitten. Nonetheless, Darkkit was determined to listen to Tawnyfur's ordering of patrols as he did every dawn. He strode past his brother, who was grooming his pelt with gentle strokes, and his mother and sister, who were still asleep together. Their moss wasn't so thin, and likely kept them comfortable and warm, letting them sleep in. Darkkit tried to push away his disdain, peering out of the nursery.

A splash of cold wind hit his face and he shivered. Where warmth had been present yesterday, a cold front had taken its place. Clouds still hung in the sky, threatening heavy rain, but the cats pulled themselves out of their nests to hear from Tawnyfur. The deputy stood just as confident as ever at the Shade Pool, her chin lifted high despite how diminutive the clouds must make her feel, like Darkkit. The patched she-cat narrowed her green eyes and yowled, "Oaktail! Take Hissingshine, Robinpaw, and Wingpaw out for dawn patrol!" The two warriors and Robinpaw nodded their confirmation, while Wingpaw staggered out of her den, blinking blearily.

"Do I have to get up this early every day?" she grumbled, a scowl on her face as she glared at her mentor, Oaktail, for having awakened her. Her black fur was sticking in several directions from her tossing and turning in her sleep, and her tail gave a drowsy lash.

Oaktail turned toward Wingpaw. "Yes, Wingpaw, you do," he snorted, sounding aggravated, and Darkkit grinned. He felt proud of having been preparing for that moment all of his life. He had wanted to be an apprentice so badly that he had decided to start waking up at dawn each day to prepare for whenever he would need to do so. Not to mention the fact that he'd get to hear Tawnyfur's orders, which he loved to do. Wingpaw muttered under her breath but followed her patrol obediently while Robinpaw attempted to cheer her up.

"Applepaw! Ratstorm! We're going hunting at sunhigh!" Pinestar called, emerging from his den. His black pelt appeared even darker due to the shadows cast by clouds, his icy blue eyes bright in contrast. Darkkit was glad not to see him so angry and relaxed somewhat at the lax posture Pinestar carried. The leader came to his apprentice, who was sitting outside of the apprentices' den, and sat beside him, talking to him.

Tawnyfur dipped her head in acceptance of Pinestar's declaration, her green eyes scanning the cats before she continued, "Since your mentor won't be here, Foxpaw, you'll go with Lynxfoot and Nightclaw to mark the off-territory borders at sunhigh." Foxpaw nodded and glanced at her patrol, likely memorizing that. "Snakefall, take Thornpaw, Birdpaw, and Blackfeather with you after sunhigh. Blackfeather needs to gather herbs."

Darkkit picked up Thornpaw complaining, "Why does Applepaw get to go hunting and _I_ have to gather herbs with the medicine cat?" The dark brown tabby lashed his tail, huffing.

Snakefall cast him a sharp look. "You'll be happy to have done it if you get sick or injured," he snapped, and Thornpaw immediately jumped off of it. The young apprentice headed toward the fresh-kill for breakfast with Foxpaw, and the two began to share a mouse. Darkkit could tell that he was complaining about it to her, whether or not Snakefall liked it, but it didn't matter much to him, anymore. He concentrated on Tawnyfur again.

Tawnyfur carried on, after pausing to let Snakefall reprimand his apprentice, but Darkkit didn't get to hear her because Dovekit was passing him. "Shouldn't have left camp if you want to go out of the nursery, so bad," she hissed at him, tilting her head skyward, her nose wrinkled with disgust. Darkkit growled, his neck fur bristling as she passed him, but forced his jaws to stay shut, watching her move toward Ratstorm, who was walking toward Foxpaw and Thornpaw.

"You know she's right, don't you?" Lightheart's condescending voice made Darkkit jump and turn. "You shouldn't have left camp." Her bright green eyes were cold, and Darkkit struggled not to shiver under their glare. She stood, stretching, then padded toward the exit of the nursery on dark brown paws. "I'm going to see Ratstorm, as well. You two stay here, or else." She glanced at them meaningfully before exiting the den, padding toward her mate.

Pheasantkit got to his paws, his tail twitching back and forth and his blue eyes narrowed. He joined Darkkit's side and the two sat down together, watching their family converse over two pieces of prey. "Don't listen to her," Pheasantkit growled, a deep scowl on his face. Darkkit could feel anger pulsating from his brother and was surprised by it. Following his surprise, came sympathy. Pheasantkit had never been in trouble like this, before, and after last night, he was mad, of course. Darkkit pressed against his side, turning his eyes on the ground.

"What do we do now?" Darkkit whispered, looking up at his brother's face. Pheasantkit's eyes were full of despair and hurt as he watched their family, and Darkkit empathized with him. Lightheart's words, recently, had been nothing but cold. Not a trace of sympathy or warmth was held in her tones, and it frightened both of the kittens that their mother may be rejecting them like their sister had.

Pheasantkit met his gaze and sighed, giving a halfhearted shrug, "Who knows?" The big brown and red kitten looked at his paws, wilting like a dead flower.

Darkkit nosed his side reassuringly. He purred sarcastically, "Like there's nothing to do in the nursery at all." He paused for a moment, then told him, "Come on, Pheasantkit! I'm certain we can think of something to do!"

Pheasantkit smiled a little and rose to his paws, turning to face him. "You will surely lose, Darkstar!" he giggled, leaping at his brother and bowling him over. Darkkit nearly disappeared under the fur-ball, and they tussled, rolling over and over in the nursery.

Pheasantkit was using his weight to his advantage, and Darkkit could sense it. "You'll pay for this, Pheasantstar!" he cried as his brother began to pin him to the ground. Darkkit pawed at his face before Pheasantkit finally held him down. The two kittens laughed together as Pheasantkit pawed his throat, and Darkkit pretended to die, only to be rejuvenated because he could hardly hold in his laughter. Pheasantkit still looked proud of his achievement of pinning the other kitten, and he turned his head to look toward the nursery entrance, ear twitching. Darkkit took advantage of the distraction to hit his brother's face with a paw, making Pheasantkit pause for a moment in surprise.

Darkkit began to shove Pheasantkit away when a sneering voice startled both of them, "How pathetic!" Darkkit and Pheasantkit leaped to their paws, looking up at Applepaw, who stood at the entrance to the nursery, grinning devilishly. His chin was raised in the air as if he was the best warrior in all of the world, and Darkkit's pelt bristled just at the sight of him.

Darkkit hissed, lashing his tail, "Get out of here, Applepaw! We were just playing!" The two glared at one another for a few moments, and Applepaw stepped farther in, his teeth baring. Tension sparked like lightning within the nursery, and Pheasantkit's fur stood on end at it. Darkkit hardly noticed him, however, too fed up with Applepaw to pay much attention.

"I'm going to go get Lightheart. I need her," Pheasantkit meowed quickly and bounded toward the exit, his tail swishing after him. _Don't leave me!_ Darkkit thought frantically, watching him leave, then turned his eyes on Applepaw.

Applepaw chuckled, "Seems like your cowardly brother couldn't handle the tension," smirking, now.

Darkkit snarled indignantly, "Pheasantkit is no coward!" Despite the apprentice's bigger size, he was determined to let him know what for. "Pheasantkit is a brave and empathetic kit! He's certainly much more of a warrior than you!"

Applepaw's neck fur lifted. "Oh, really? And I assume you think you're just as great, huh?" he snorted, his blue eyes gleaming with the heat of the moment. Darkkit thought furiously, _He's enjoying this! He's seriously enjoying every moment of this argument!_

Darkkit hissed, "I'll show you! When I'm an apprentice, I'll teach you what it means to be a warrior! I'll show you how great a true warrior is! You're nothing but a lying scoundrel!" He unsheathed his claws, flexing them in the moss, his yellow eyes narrow. He hoped they looked just like Pinestar's when the tom had been yelling at him; blazing like two hot suns.

Applepaw laughed at that. "As if you could possibly teach me what it means to be a warrior!" He moved closer to Darkkit threateningly, as if he would harm the kitten. Darkkit forced himself to stand strong, determined to not show a sign of weakness. "You and your brother are grounded in the nursery for a week! What kind of warrior do you think you're going to make, code-breaker?"

Darkkit felt a strange feeling hit him and he hissed on impulse, "You mouse-brained rat! Fish-face! You fox-heart! I'd like it if a stupid MistClan cat bruised you unconscious! You'll never make a true warrior! You'll always be the most idiotic warrior ShadeClan has ever seen!" Satisfaction felt nice when he saw Applepaw's grin drop and his ears droop back. He looked deeply hurt by his words, which was how Darkkit wanted him to feel.

"Darkkit!" an exclamation of shock met his ears, and he turned to see Lightheart, Dovekit, and Pheasantkit standing at the entrance to the den.

"Mouse-dung," Darkkit hissed under his breath. This wasn't looking good. Lightheart must think he was an awful cat! Now he understood why Applepaw's expression had changed the way it did: Applepaw was appealing to Lightheart to make her punish Darkkit!

Lightheart strode toward Applepaw, whose eyes were glistening with tears. He was certainly a good actor, if anything. "How dare you bully poor Applepaw like this?" She licked Applepaw's cheek and he closed his eyes, pressing his face into her shoulder. She turned an icy glare on Darkkit, who shrank away.

"B-But-" Darkkit stammered, attempting a protest, but words were failing to come to him. Lightheart's look told him she wasn't expecting any response. She was going to make her own reply to the situation, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"No buts," Lightheart snarled, her lips curling. "I've had enough of your bullying this fine, young cat!" She turned to Pheasantkit. "Pheasantkit, I expect you to stay away from Darkkit until you are apprenticed." Pheasantkit's eyes widened in horror, but she was taking no words from him, either.

Darkkit backed away from the group of cats, his ears pressed back against his head and his tail tucked between his legs. He came into the shadows that had now become his resting place, his expression filled with shock. Lightheart had just told Pheasantkit to reject his brother until they were apprentices! Darkkit felt a rushing sense of loneliness when the shock began to fade and his eyes brimmed with tears. He curled up, his back to the other cats. Applepaw had caused all of this! Darkkit prayed that something terrible would happen to the big, black apprentice. He had had enough of him, and he certainly didn't want him to be happy with himself.

What now, though? What was Darkkit going to do? How was he going to survive without Pheasantkit? Without him, Darkkit wasn't sure if he could stand up against the Clan. He trembled, trying to process all of this information, but it was all too much. All too much…


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

A week had passed. Darkkit blinked open his yellow eyes and stretched his aching muscles, which were stiff with cold. He still was not permitted to sleep by his family, and it bothered him deeply, being aware of that fact. However, the punishment that he and Pheasantkit shared had passed, and both were now allowed to leave the nursery when they pleased. Darkkit rose to his paws, twitching his whiskers, and glanced at his denmates, who were awake. Lightheart seemed to be busying herself by examining Dovekit's ear while Pheasantkit slept. Swishing his tail back and forth, he considered his current situation. Lightheart didn't seem to be letting up on her punishments, and Darkkit was afraid that she had truly meant what she had said. His ears tucked back as he worried that his bond with Pheasantkit would fade in the coming moons, and he came slowly to the nursery exit, leaving the den and letting pale dawn light warm him from his tail to his whiskers.

Darkkit's ear angled in the direction of the Shade Pool, where he picked up Tawnyfur's voice as she began to call out patrols. He scowled when he heard her call, "Applepaw! Thornpaw! Lightheart needs help removing a tick from Dovekit's ear!" The two apprentices leaped to their paws and padded toward the medicine cats' den to retrieve the mouse bile. Darkkit scowled, not really wanting to be around the nursery when Applepaw arrived, but he knew he didn't have anywhere else to go. If he moved much farther from the exit, Lightheart would be angry.

Darkkit came back inside and stood, waiting for the apprentices to enter. He tried not to feel resentment when he saw Applepaw poke his dark-furred head into the den, but it was impossible to cap. At the same time, Darkkit felt a flush of excitement when he saw Applepaw carrying the mouse bile. _Ha! He has to deal with yucky mouse bile while I get to stand by, watching!_ He grinned at these thoughts and his tail lifted, yellow eyes narrowing. Thornpaw held Dovekit down, since she wanted to get away from them. The gray she-kit was disgusted by the idea of having mouse bile touch her, and she was determined to get away, even though it wasn't working well.

Darkkit moved closer to Applepaw, determined to see every detail on his nemesis' face. He felt a paw give out and looked down in surprise, seeing that a bit of mouse bile had fallen on the ground. He yelped as he fell against Applepaw, causing the apprentice to gasp in surprise, dropping the mouse-bile-covered moss, which splattered on Dovekit's pelt. "Darkkit!" Lightheart snarled, her pupils dilating and her shoulder fur lifting. "Why would you do to this to your sister?"

"I-I-" Darkkit attempted to explain, but Lightheart cut him off:

"Get out of this nursery!" Lightheart snapped, giving him a shove in the direction of the exit. Darkkit scampered toward it, eyes wide and feeling them glisten with hurt. He glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of Lightheart trying to clean off Dovekit's pelt, Applepaw apologizing rapidly, and Thornpaw wrinkling his nose in disgust as he shook a spattered leg.

Darkkit ran into the elders' den. ShadeClan lacked elders at the moment due to the time when many of their cats had joined the ranks of HeartClan, which was a group of rogues that had recreated it in order to gain territory. They had kicked dirt over the old HeartClan's name, a Clan that had been forced out of its territory by ShadeClan and MistClan many more moons ago. ShadeClan was still hurting from the betrayal of Clanmates, but they were only more loyal to one another for it. If MistClan attempted any kind of attack on ShadeClan, there would be severe retaliation. It was inevitable due to the two Clans' rivalry. Therefore, Darkkit knew he would be alone in the abandoned den, and he took advantage of that, curling up tightly in the corner and shutting his eyes. He didn't want to see anyone. He didn't want anyone to come after him, though he knew it was very likely.

The dark gray tabby kitten was a small ball of fur, his eyes wet with tears. _Why does Lightheart hate me all of a sudden?_ he thought to himself. _Doesn't anyone understand that Applepaw is mean? Why has everything changed for the worse?_ Lightheart and Dovekit had loved and cherished Darkkit and Pheasantkit only a moon ago. What had they done wrong to cause them to reject so much?

A voice jolted him back to the reality of his situation, "Darkkit, Pinestar wants to see you." Tawnyfur. She had come to let him know that he should go over there immediately. Darkkit slowly rose to his paws. Lightheart had probably told her side of the story. Would Pinestar even listen to his? Darkkit was just a kit; he lacked the trust Lightheart had worked hard to gain. Darkkit walked after Tawnyfur as she led him toward the hollow oak tree where Pinestar slept, his tail dragging after him and his head bowed. Once again, he was heading into the lion's den.

Pinestar was seated in his nest, his tail wrapped around his paws. The black tom was sitting up straight, watching the kitten enter with sharp eyes. Darkkit didn't meet his gaze, sitting down, his shoulders and head low. Darkkit tucked his tail against his side, still staring at the ground. "Darkkit," Pinestar murmured softly in a kind of greeting. After a brief pause, he continued, "I've noticed you have quite the rivalry with Applepaw."

Darkkit kept his jaws shut. He wanted so badly to explain everything. He wanted to tell Pinestar how Applepaw had been bullying him. He wanted to tell him that Lightheart had practically disowned him, and that he couldn't even see his own brother anymore. The words wouldn't come, even if he did open his mouth to say something. He merely remained silent, waiting for Pinestar's chastising remark, whatever it may be. Perhaps Pinestar was here to question him, instead, like he was some traitorous warrior?

"I can't let this rivalry go on any longer," Pinestar warned him. "You two are Clanmates, and you must accept that. Applepaw is a fine, young apprentice, though he can be competitive, sometimes. You must learn to understand him, just as he must learn to understand you. However, you have been repeating some actions, and they have plenty of consequences."

 _Understand_ Applepaw _? What is there to understand? You just don't see what I see, Pinestar,_ Darkkit thought to himself, looking up at the leader indignantly. "Pinestar, you don't understand what's going on at all!" he snorted, shaking his head angrily. "Applepaw has been bullying me! He keeps dragging me away from my family and making it look like everything is my fault!" He leaped to his paws, lashing his tail back and forth.

Pinestar's voice made him go still, "Enough!" The dark-furred leader glared down at Darkkit until the kitten sat down, though Darkkit tried to remain confident. Pinestar relaxed somewhat and carried on sternly, "I don't know why you two are against each other so much, but I don't want to hear that, anymore. Just stay away from Applepaw until you cool down. I want you two to try to be friends. I do not want you snapping at me, either. You must learn to know your place. Lightheart wanted you punished, but I'm going to leave you with a warning: Drop this kittish act and let go of your resentment for Applepaw. Tomorrow is the Gathering night, and I don't want any trouble from you."

Darkkit glared down at the ground, now, but he was relieved not to be in trouble again. Lightheart had given him enough than to have yet another from the leader of the Clan. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down like Pinestar had told him, but there was still a burning anger in his chest. "Thank you, Pinestar," he meowed, hardly able to get the words out. They sounded reluctant as a result, but Pinestar waved his tail dismissively, not making him say it more graciously. Darkkit turned his back on the ShadeClan leader and strode out of the den, though he could sense his eyes on his fur the whole way out of sight.

Darkkit slowly made his way toward the nursery. He wasn't sure what Lightheart was going to expect from him. Was she still just as angry? Would she be okay with Pinestar's decision not to Applepaw emerged from the nursery as Pinestar called his name, and Darkkit felt a little bit of relief, knowing that the leader wasn't only going to have this conversation with him. "Did you get in trouble?" Applepaw asked Darkkit, his expression mostly curious, but Darkkit detected a trace of smugness in his face.

Darkkit lifted his chin, determined to show him he was still strong, despite all of the recent occurrences. "No, I didn't," he replied proudly, as if it meant all of the world. His frown only deepened when he saw that Applepaw was playing a hurt face. "Don't look like that. I didn't say anything mean."

Applepaw turned his head away and walked toward the leader's den, much to Darkkit's pleasure. Darkkit carried on toward the nursery, glad not to be pestered. When he came inside the dark, warm den, he saw Lightheart's green eyes narrow. They reflected the light from outside, and her face was covered with bitterness. Darkkit winced as he realized that her eyes weren't even meeting him; they were focused outside of the den. He exchanged a look with Pheasantkit, whose eyes were sad and piteous, and came to the corner, where his thin bedding was located. He laid down, turning his back to them, and stared at the wall, thinking to himself. This wasn't the end of the day, but Darkkit didn't plan on moving around for anything other than water and food. When nighttime arrived, he listened to the gentle snoring of Lightheart and Dovekit and twitched his ears when he heard paws padding toward him. A pelt pressed against his, and Darkkit's tension released: Pheasantkit. He would risk getting in trouble to stay with his brother for the night, and that meant more to Darkkit than anything else in the world.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Cold winds tortured the cats of ShadeClan, this day. Many stayed in their dens, pressed against one another to keep warm. The Gathering was on this night, however, and the apprentices were all chattering excitedly. Darkkit watched them, Applepaw, Wingpaw, and Thornpaw more jumpy than the others, as it was certain they would go since they were to be announced before the rest of the cats gathered there. Pinestar came from his den, his dark tail moving slightly from side to side, his icy blue eyes filled with thought. "Wingpaw, Thornpaw, Oaktail, Foxpaw, Applepaw, Tawnyfur, Blackfeather, Nightclaw, Ratstorm, Deerpelt, and Poolshadow are to come to the Gathering with me, tonight!" he declared, and Foxpaw's eyes brightened. She hadn't been expecting to go, it seemed.

Birdpaw was not as pleased as the other apprentices, watching as the other cats lined up. Her expression was full of anxiety, and as soon as the cats began to file out, following Pinestar's lead, she paced back and forth in front of her brother, Robinpaw, who was sitting in his nest. Darkkit moved closer, hoping to hear their conversation. He had made Thornpaw promise to tell him of the Gathering, having been just as excited, but Birdpaw seemed strangely worried. What was there to worry about? Wouldn't it be a great Gathering? He strained his ears, hoping to pick up her words as he approached, and he did. She was mewing, "Robinpaw, you know how tense Gatherings can be! What if a fight breaks out?"

Robinpaw scoffed, "A fight is against the warrior code, Birdpaw. You know that. It'll be okay. Besides, next moon is the daylight Gathering, and any tensions from this one will fade in the games." This didn't seem to be a new thing. The light brown tabby tom's tail was lashing back and forth and he wasn't making much of an effort to change it. He wasn't looking at her, but rather at the wall, shaking his head slowly in exasperation.

Birdpaw didn't seem to mind her brother's irritation at her insistences. "I don't care when the daylight Gathering is, Robinpaw! Gatherings have been getting worse and worse, recently! StarClan would be angry if everyone started screeching at each other." She paused to look at him, her ears flattening back, her head turned away from Darkkit. The flecked she-cat dipped her head somewhat. She was very upset by this. Darkkit wondered what other things had been occurring to make her think this way about the Gatherings.

"Everything will be fine, Birdpaw," Robinpaw grunted, turning his eyes on her face with confident amber eyes. "Pinestar will take care of anything that happens. Besides, MistClan wouldn't dare challenge us right before leaf-bare." He leaned forward and nudged her shoulder gently. "Nothing's going to go wrong."

Birdpaw paused for a moment, then moved over beside him, seating herself and pressing against her brother's fur to help keep warm. "I guess that makes sense… I just can't help but worry," she confided in him, pressing her cheek to his shoulder. Robinpaw licked her forehead to reassure her.

Birdpaw's ear twitched and she inclined her chin, her gaze focusing on Darkkit, who was padding into the den. "Freaking out about the Gathering?" he purred teasingly, trying to lighten her mood. Birdpaw smiled a little at him and glanced at Robinpaw, who didn't seem impressed. Darkkit didn't take any offense for that, though. The light brown tabby tom was obviously not in the mood for anything of the kind.

Birdpaw lightly retorted, "Eavesdropping on your Clanmates, Darkkit?" Darkkit grinned at her, amused by her response. The she-cat glanced past him and Darkkit looked over his shoulder to see Lightheart, Dovekit, and Pheasantkit moving into the camp from the nursery. His denmates were all too excited to sleep, and Lightheart must have been fed up with them, taking them out of the nursery so they could run out their energy. "Are you going to go over to them?" Birdpaw asked Darkkit, and the dark gray tabby tom looked up at her, shaking his head lightly. Birdpaw's expression didn't change much and Darkkit was relieved that she wasn't going to question him.

"Are you trying to flirt with Birdpaw?" Robinpaw piped up, a smile creeping onto his face. So he wasn't in too bad a mood, after all. That didn't stop Darkkit from feeling the burn of a blush on his face and his fur lifted. He blinked his yellow eyes a few times, not sure how to reply at first.

"Of course not," Darkkit snorted, shaking his head. He felt embarrassment weigh heavy on his shoulders, but he tried not to let it dampen his mood. He smiled again, knowing it would be taken the wrong way, otherwise. "What in the name of StarClan made you think that?" Robinpaw and Birdpaw laughed with him, and Darkkit was glad he had come over. He had needed a time like this. He tipped his head slightly and asked Birdpaw, "If you're so worried, why didn't you go to the Gathering like the other apprentices?"

Birdpaw told him kindly, "It doesn't work like that, Darkkit. Pinestar decides who goes to the Gathering, not us. There's nothing we can do about that. Once he decides, it's set in stone." Robinpaw nodded to show his confirmation of this information. At least they hadn't rebuked him for not knowing that. Darkkit liked the apprentices. They were kind and funny, and they treated him like an equal, not some lowly kit.

Darkkit suggested to her, "Why don't you just ask Pinestar personally? I'm certain he'd let you go if you had good enough reasons." He sat down, curling his striped tail over his paws to let them know he intended to stick around. He didn't want them to usher him off to his nest, so he wanted to show how he felt about how late it was.

Birdpaw shifted in her nest, looking down at her paws, not responding. Darkkit felt awash with fear. Had he said something wrong to her? He tried not to let it get to his face, but evidently it did, as Robinpaw quickly replied, "Don't worry, Darkkit. You didn't say anything wrong. Birdpaw's just not that great under the spotlight."

Darkkit relaxed, feeling relief course through him once more. He asked the light brown tabby tom, "Why does MistClan taunt us? I don't know that they did that." He felt a surge of unease following said relief and glanced down at his paws, his tail-tip twitching back and forth.

Robinpaw and Birdpaw exchanged a look before Robinpaw told him, "Their reasoning for taunting us so much, lately, is stupid. They should know better. Sparrowstar doesn't even try to stop them!" Darkkit looked up at him questioningly, and Robinpaw seemed to take this into account, explaining, "Half the Clan left a long while ago because of the new HeartClan. Raggedstar led them there, all to their deaths, but the rest of us stayed here. We even rebelled with the others. We did all we could to cancel out the mistakes that had been made, but none of the other Clans care." His nostrils flared, his tail resuming its lashing.

Darkkit was silent for a moment, taking in all that he had said. He had known ShadeClan had split up like that, but he hadn't realized that the other Clans would be angry for it. Darkkit twitched his whiskers and meowed, "Well, maybe they're just making up for how frightened they were, just like how we're making up for how we were torn apart."

Birdpaw nodded. "You could be right, Darkkit," she meowed, nodding. "You might be right." Darkkit smiled, glad that his idea was also appreciated. "You'd better go back into the nursery, now, though. Robinpaw and I are awful tired."

Darkkit nodded. "Alright," he purred. "See you guys later!" He bounded toward the nursery, entering. He felt a glow in his chest as he walked to the back of the nursery, laying down in his nest. Robinpaw and Birdpaw were both very friendly. Perhaps the whole Clan wasn't against him, after all. _Maybe I could be deputy… even leader, someday,_ he thought to himself. _Darkstar… what a great name…_ Darkkit closed his eyes, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face, his ambitions on his mind.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Darkkit jolted awake with a sharp paw prodding his side. He blinked open his eyes, which were blurring his vision from the abrupt awakening, and he turned his head to find himself looking into Thornpaw's bright amber eyes. "Hey, Thornpaw," he murmured groggily, sitting up and shaking out his dark tabby pelt, yawning to awaken himself further. He swished his tail back and forth. "Back from the Gathering?" he asked, and Thornpaw nodded giddily. "How was it?"

Thornpaw's eyes were round and bright, excited to tell him everything he could about the Gathering. Pheasantkit was also awake, talking to Wingpaw, while Dovekit chatted with Applepaw. Each of the three apprentices had decided to tell the kittens, Darkkit supposed, of everything that had occurred. He couldn't blame them; he'd probably do the same in their situation. He could imagine climbing up the big rock, his tail lifted high in the air, his Clanmates clambering along at his sides with strange faces and pelts up ahead. "… she-cat named Vixenpelt from FireClan, and she showed me to the FireClan apprentices, Breezepaw, Lightningpaw, and Stonepaw!" Darkkit blinked a few times to bring himself fully back into reality, gazing up at Thornkit, who had begun his description of the Gathering.

Darkkit listened more intently, now, as Thornpaw carried on, speaking at a fast pace, "Those three were nine moons old! They were so experienced and so cool! Then, Foxpaw pointed out Shortfall, the deputy of MistClan, who was clambering up higher onto the rock to join Pinestar and the FireClan leader, Jaystar. Foxpaw told me that Sparrowstar has four kittens named Hawkkit, Skykit, Emberkit, and Frostkit, and so she was staying back at camp to tend to them. That meant that Shortfall had to speak for MistClan, rather than her. Shortfall looked so proud when he told us that he and Fawnwish had kittens together, and that their names are Briarkit and Webkit. When Shortfall was done talking, Jaystar told us that Dogfur and Stormfire had birthed a kitten named Reedkit. He told us that FireClan was growing strong and that their warriors were ready for anything. Pinestar started speaking, telling everyone the prey was running well, and then he announced us as new apprentices! It was frightening because everyone turned to look at us! I didn't even know what to do, so I copied Applepaw and lifted my chin high to try to look strong and proud, but Addertooth, a warrior of MistClan, yowled that ShadeClan was becoming full of kit-warriors! Everyone started bristling up and glaring at each other, but Jaystar reminded every cat that there was a truce. Then, clouds came over the moon and Pinestar yowled that it was an omen that the Gathering must end, and he led ShadeClan back home." Thornpaw shuddered. "If we had fought… I don't know what we would have done!"

Darkkit gave him a sympathetic look. "Sounds awful stressful for a first Gathering," he meowed, feeling a bit of anxiety at the thought of his own first one, which was ahead of him. Would it be just as bad? He remembered what Birdpaw had said and realized that the apprentice had spoken the truth of what had happened. MistClan had bickered with ShadeClan, just as she had worried. Would it get worse? Would MistClan and ShadeClan eventually fight each other at the Gathering Rock? He tried not to tremble at the thought of his wounded and bloody Clanmates, returning after a vicious Gathering. "Did you enjoy it, though?"

Thornpaw nodded readily, telling him, "It was pretty cool, even if it was scary, sometimes." He curled his black-striped tail, smiling at him. "Don't worry, Darkkit. It's not like anyone got hurt." Darkkit was hardly reassured by his words. What about the next time? Birdpaw had said each Gathering was worse and worse! Even if the daylight-Gathering did come… what if some cat got hurt?

Applepaw's black pelt appeared at the edge of his vision, and Darkkit turned to see that he had approached the two. His blue eyes were focused on Darkkit, and the kitten cast a yellow-eyed glare in return, tensing up by Applepaw's presence. Applepaw's words caught him by surprise, "I wish you had been there, Darkkit. I know you would've enjoyed it," until Darkkit read between them. Thornpaw had said it was cool, but there were so many frightening and tense things going on. Applepaw was saying he would have enjoyed the tension and possible battle between the two Clans!

"Isn't that the truth?" Darkkit answered with a sarcastic growl, his glare regaining its strength from its falter at the surprise. "I know who you really are, lying fox-heart." Thornpaw flattened his ears and looked from one to the other anxiously, not saying a word. He looked as if he wanted to stop it, but Darkkit didn't give him much thought; he was too focused on glaring at Applepaw, who was whimpering, probably to acquire sympathy.

Darkkit lashed his tail back and forth, opening his jaws to say more, but Ratstorm cut in, "Are you sure _he's_ the lying fox-heart?" Darkkit whipped around to look at the dark-furred tom, startled. He hadn't even realized Ratstorm was there! He winced, realizing the full extent of what Ratstorm had said, and shrank away from his father. Ratstorm's muzzle was wrinkled with a snarl, his tail whipping around and his eyes blazing. He looked relentless toward his son.

Lightheart moved her way over to Ratstorm's side, pushing her muzzle against his cheek and tilting her chin to murmur in his ear. Ratstorm smoothed his bristling fur and his snarl began to vanish from his face, his tail slowing and a nod coming from him in answer to whatever she had said. Darkkit relaxed somewhat, realizing that she had come to his rescue. He didn't say a word, however, too frightened to. If he did, who knows what they would say in retaliation. Rather, the little kitten looked toward the exit of the nursery, ears perking forward, ignoring Thornpaw, who was shifting from paw to paw, and Applepaw, who was looking terribly upset. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather by the Shade Pool for a Clan meeting!" Pinestar's voice soared into the nursery, meeting the cats' ears.

Darkkit watched his parents and the apprentices leave the nursery before walking over to Pheasantkit, who was walking over to peer out of the den. "What's going on?" he whispered, but Pheasantkit merely gave a shrug in reply. Darkkit sat down, and felt a trickle of dread when he saw Applepaw had sat down only just outside of the den, within earshot of the two. He forced his gaze away, even though he really just wanted to growl at him to go away, and focused it on Pinestar, who was standing proudly next to Tawnyfur. Lightheart and Ratstorm had settled down next to Toadstripe, who was listening for Pinestar's words intently, eyes narrow with thought.

"Tawnyfur and Oaktail are expecting kittens!" Pinestar announced to the Clan. Excited meows and purrs of congratulations erupted from the Clan, all eyes on Tawnyfur and Oaktail. The deputy curled her tail and padded away from Pinestar, pressing against her mate and leaning her head against his shoulder, her eyes on Pinestar again. The ShadeClan leader's black head was held high as he carried on, "We must announce a deputy in Tawnyfur's place." Excitement made Darkkit's paws tingle. He looked around at the warriors that were gathered, who were exchanging looks. Who would be the new deputy? There were so many good warriors to choose from! The entire Clan seemed to hold its breath before Pinestar finally announced, "I say these words before StarClan, so they may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ShadeClan shall be Dustfur."

All eyes turned onto the dark brown tabby, who rose to his paws with wide blue eyes. "I would be honored to become deputy, Pinestar," he told the black-furred leader, dipping his head. Nightclaw moved up beside her mate, brushing his jaw with her muzzle affectionately.

"Dustfur! Dustfur!" the Clan cheered, and Darkkit joined their yowls. Dustfur, the new deputy? The warrior was noble and loyal, and he cared for the Clan just as he did for his mate and kits. Darkkit felt warmth spread through him from ears to tail-tip. The gentle cat would make a fine deputy, Darkkit knew. He watched as Pinestar led Dustfur into the leader's den, likely to go over a few things. Dustfur would have to learn a lot in the next few days, but Darkkit had faith in his capabilities.

Applepaw puffed out his chest, and, with dread, Darkkit knew what the apprentice planned on. "My father's the Clan deputy!" he exclaimed proudly. He shot a glare at Darkkit and Pheasantkit. "What has your father done?"

Darkkit sensed Pheasantkit stiffen beside him and felt his own shoulder fur begin to bristle. Darkkit protested quietly, "Ratstorm has done a great many things for the Clan. Just because Pinestar chose your father as deputy doesn't mean that you're better than us." Applepaw did not seem to think the same thing, lifting his chin haughtily. Pheasantkit glanced toward the medicine den, as if he wanted nothing more than to go there. Darkkit felt a hot flash of indignation burn through his pelt and lashed his tail.

The young black cat swept his gaze over the two. A grin slowly began to crease his face, his eyes flashing with mock pity. "Looks like you two won't be stuck together as long as you think," he purred, his tail-tip curling with devilish delight.

Darkkit's fur lifted on his shoulders and he narrowed his eyes at the apprentice. "What's that supposed to mean?" he spat, flexing his claws in the dirt. Did Applepaw intend on forcing them apart forever? He felt Pheasantkit press up against his side and smoothed his fur, ducking his head. His brother was right; they shouldn't fight much longer with Applepaw. Memories of being caught doing so supported this conclusion, and he shifted his yellow gaze to the side.

"Are the little kittypets hurt?" Applepaw questioned, tipping his head to the side. His icy eyes were locked on them, and he seemed to be relishing every moment. Darkkit felt anger rising hot under his pelt, but he struggled to force it down. He couldn't afford another fight! If Pinestar noticed, it could mean serious trouble for the dark tabby kit. Applepaw's voice kept his attention as the apprentice purred, "Why don't you tell your brother what you told Blackfeather, Pheasantkit?"

Pheasantkit's gaze lowered, and Darkkit looked at him, confusion shifting uneasily within him. What had Pheasantkit told Blackfeather? Confusion gave way to fear. What if there was something wrong with his brother? He flattened his ears back, preparing for the worst, and listened as Pheasantkit murmured, "I told Blackfeather I want to be his apprentice."

Shock drilled a hole in Darkkit, and his eyes grew round. Pheasantkit, the medicine cat apprentice? "But then we won't be able to share a den!" he squeaked, his voice rising high in his surprise. "We'll be apart..." He looked at Applepaw, dread filling his being. Had Applepaw been right? Would they forever be separated due to Pheasantkit's will to become a medicine cat? Pheasantkit opened his jaws to answer, but Darkkit didn't want to hear it. Numbly, he withdrew from his brother, bounding away from Applepaw and Pheasantkit. It couldn't be true! Darkkit bundled to the elders' den, brushing his way inside. He angled his ears back to listen for any following cats and felt a wave of relief when he found no one was coming after him. Then came the loneliness. They were contradictory emotions for his being alone, but suddenly he wanted nothing more than to escape the Clan for a while. He stared down at his paws, coming to a stop, and listened to the sounds of the other cats in the camp.

Could he leave camp again? He lifted his eyes toward the camp wall, which was visible through the poorly-kept walls of the elders' den. He padded to the back of the den, unsheathing his claws. Glancing over his shoulder, he found there was still a lack of cats coming in, and, assured, he began to scrape open the camp wall. Darkkit nosed his way out, pressing his ears back against his head and tucking his tail between his legs so they wouldn't get caught by the thorns. After wriggling to the other side, he looked around, filled with wonder once more. He closed his eyes, feeling energized in his lonesome. He started out slow, taking a few cautious paw steps forward at a time, before he soon lengthened his pace into a steady trot. He breathed a sigh, glancing around himself from time to time to check for any signs of other cats.

The pine needles under his paws made the grass soft and springy. The ground was mainly brown with the effects of leaf-fall, but the dark gray kit didn't mind. He felt reassurance in being away, in being on his own, exploring. He lengthened his stride to a bound, enjoying the feeling of wind streaming through his fur. He wouldn't focus on the events back with the Clan while he was out here. Right now, he would focus on how it felt. In fact, he focused so much on his surroundings that he almost forgot about ShadeClan. He almost forgot about the threats of Applepaw and the departure of Pheasantkit, or the rejection of Lightheart, Ratstorm, and Dovekit and the firmness of Pinestar's request. He almost forgot himself, wandering through the marshes as though he had been there times before.

Darkkit slowed to a stop underneath the shadows of a lush evergreen, laying down at its base. His whiskers quivered as he gazed through the bushes, pawing playfully at a few yellow flowers at his paws. A purr rumbled in his throat, and he closed his eyes again, envisioning a deep blue sky, vast and open before him. A sweet fragrance floated up to his nose, kind, and the wind seemed to speak as it ruffled his ear fur. He could see the sun bathing the occasional stone disrupting the beautiful green grasses, casting golden upon the earth as it lowered beneath the horizon. Streaks of red and orange cast across the sky, changing its original blue tone to something even more beautiful.

"Darkkit!" a yowl brought him back to reality. He jolted, glancing around frantically, and relaxed when he realized he had not been found. Not yet, anyway. His heart pounded in his ears, and he could feel it thumping in his chest. Afraid, he pressed up against the bark of the evergreen, praying that his fear-scent wouldn't be identified. What would his Clanmates think of him if they found him out here in the forest again? He had to get back to the camp unnoticed! "Darkkit!" came the yowl again, and this time he recognized that the call belonged to Velvetfur, the former rogue. Another yowl accompanied her, and this one belonged to Ivyfoot. _Ivyfoot! If she finds me, she'll flay me alive!_ Darkkit's eyes widened in horror at the possibility of the grumpy she-cat locating him, his pelt bristling.

Much to Darkkit's distress, a white-tipped muzzle poked through the branches as Velvetfur appeared. "There you are!" the tortoiseshell exclaimed, her yellow eyes round. "We've been looking all over for you! Come out of there!"

Darkkit paused for a few moments, then slowly stepped out from underneath the branches of the evergreen. He lowered his head, not daring to look at Ivyfoot, Bloodwhisker, and Brackenwing, who made up the rest of the search party. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, but he wasn't sure if they had heard him for how quietly he had spoken. Teeth grasped his scruff gently, and he instinctively went limp in Velvetfur's jaws as she lifted her head. She flicked her white-tipped tail, leading the patrol away from the evergreen with her tail laying over her back in signal for them to follow. Darkkit stared down at the ground as they went. Now he would have to face the wrath of the Clan! He wished he had been able to return without being noticed, but it had turned out to be impossible. If only he hadn't disappeared into his dreamland!

When the cats came into the camp, they were met with narrow eyes. Lightheart came forward, her pelt standing on end and her eyes wide. "Darkkit! You ran off again!" she gasped, and Ratstorm came to her side, nudging her muzzle with his nose gently. Darkkit still stared at the ground, not daring to stare back at her. Ratstorm's gaze glittered angrily, and he shifted it to Pinestar.

"Pinestar, Darkkit should be punished for this!" he hissed furiously, giving his tail a few good lashes. "He wandered out of the camp, breaking the warrior code once more! Delay his apprenticeship!" Darkkit's head jerked up and his gaze locked on his father. Delay his apprenticeship? Dread curled up inside him like a dead bug, sitting like a rock in his heart. He hardly heard Pinestar, who attempted to talk down the punishment, his gaze drifting to Pheasantkit. He could see his brother, staring in shock and horror at him, and his ears slowly flattened against his head. Delaying his apprenticeship? They were really going to delay his apprenticeship? He couldn't believe it! But when Lightheart and Ratstorm persisted, Pinestar finally relented. A moon. A whole moon?

Velvetfur carried him to the nursery, setting him down in Lightheart's nest, which Darkkit barely associated as his own. He stared down at his paws, and Velvetfur meowed something sympathetically, but he didn't even understand it within his numbness. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat let him be, and Darkkit laid down, curling up into a tight ball. He suddenly felt a strong urge to cry, but he fought against it. What would he look like if he cried? Weak and pathetic! He couldn't have that! Not in front of Lightheart and Dovekit! The gentle press of Pheasantkit's pelt against his nearly broke him, and he nuzzled deep into his brother's fur. This couldn't be happening... could it?


	8. AN: New Account, New Story

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Hello, everyone. I hope you all have been doing well since I last uploaded anything. However, I would like you all to know that, as you may have already presumed, Shadows of Our Past is no longer continuing. The story isn't completed, but it never will be.

However, if you still wish to read my work, I have a new Warriors fanfiction with much better story and characters that are far more in-depth and real. The story is more serious than Shadows of Our Past, and it takes place in the canon Clans, moons after the events of the fourth series. Little spoilers are revealed beyond the second series, so if you've read the second series, you should be good to go.

The story exists on my new FFN account, Marmotfox, and it updates every other Saturday on a consistent schedule. Presently, there are five chapters uploaded, though I am currently about to work on Chapter Eight. You can find the link to that profile in Wildfire10's profile page.

The exciting news I am also coming to share with you on behalf of that story is that my sister, who you may know as Hawkfire7 or as Kaia the Wolf, is going to animate the series. The episodes will be uploaded to YouTube under Hawk's YT, which is TheHowlingPickle. As of this moment, none of those are finished, but it's a happy little tidbit for the future.

Thank you, everyone, for your continued support as I wrote Shadows of Our Past. It gave me determination to keep writing, and it was a huge stepping stone to where I am, now. I hope you will all enjoy my new story, and I hope to see you there.

 **TL;DR:** Shadows of Our Past will no longer be continuing, and there is a Warriors fanfic called Ice Lake that is being uploaded to my new account, Marmotfox, and gets updated every other Saturday. Check out Wildfire10's profile page to see the link to that profile.


End file.
